1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to conversation channel allocation methods applicable to mobile communication systems based on the MCA method using control channels. This application is based on patent application No. Hei 9-188722 filed in Japan, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known in the mobile communication systems of the MCA method that control channels are fixedly used for transmission of control signals while conversation channels are fixedly used for conversation. Each mobile station performs radio communication using any one of the control channels with respect to a base station, so that a calling party is capable of performing conversation with a called party. Herein, the conversation channel is selected from among prescribed conversation channels, which are prepared in advance. So, a selected conversation channel is allocated to each mobile station.
As described above, the conventional mobile communication systems are designed in such a manner that the conversation channels are fixed. So, if a number of the used conversation channels reaches a maximum number of channels in response to an increase of traffic, a congested state occurs, which causes the problem in which a new mobile station cannot start conversation.